Endless Love
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are starting their senior year at McKinley together and run into some trouble when Azimio and Karofsky have some troubles with a little PDA.   But Mr. Schuester teaches them that no one not even Karofsky can come in between their love.


Kurt and Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley high side by side. It was the first day of senior year. Kurt was clad in a white button up shirt with a lilac tie loosely hung around his neck, light skinny jeans and his favourite white toms. Blaine was dressed in a tight grey dress shirt, dark wash jeans and his white and black addidas runners.

They had spent almost the whole summer together and going back to school was definitely going to be hard. Thankfully they had all the same classes and their lockers were side by side. They reached their lockers and shoved all their binders in.

"What class do we have first babe?" asked Blaine looking dapper as always when he flashed Kurt that smile that made his knees melt.

"French with Monsieur Champlain. Then we have history with Mr. Schuester."

"Why did I let you convince me into taking French this year again?" asked Blaine who was still smiling.

"Parce que tu m'aimes et que nous voulions avoir toutes nos classes ensemble, et tu m'aimes."

"Yes, I do love you don't I?"

"Oui!"

"Okay let's go then, but you owe me big time!"

Blaine and Kurt walked into French class and sat next to each other at the front where they knew they would be safe from the jocks.

Monsieur Champlain walked into the class set his briefcase on his desk and stood in front of his students with hopeful eyes.

"Okay class, so everyone knows that it is much more romantic to say I love you to your significant other in another language, so today we are going to learn how to say I love you and what you love about that person, so as you probably know I love you is Je t'aime. So now pair up and practice!" he ended is short spiel and half a dozen groans came from the back of the room.

Blaine and Kurt on the other hand had lots of excitement in their eyes, as telling each other what they love about the other is their favourite thing to do. And doing it in another language would just make it 10 times better.

Blaine went first. "J'aime la façon dont vos yeux bleus brillent dans la nuit."

Kurt's eyes were already filling with slight tears of happiness, he honestly didn't know what he did to deserve such a perfect boyfriend. He geld it in though because he was in the middle of French class with about 30 others who didn't understand.

"J'aime tout de toi."

Blaine couldn't help it. He lent in a placed a gentle chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. Like always fireworks exploded and everyone and everything else was gone.

"Hey faggots! Stop that disgusting PDA this is a fucking public school, we don't need your fucking fairy dust spread all over trying to make us normal people fucking queers like you!" shouted Azimio.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked Blaine although he heard every single heart wrenching word.

"I said you homos should go die in a fucking hole and stop trying to spread all your damn fairy dust on all us normal people," repeated Azimio.

That was all Blaine could take, he could take the names and the hate being thrown at him but he couldn't just stand there and listen to all this hate being thrown at the person he loved more than himself. He casually untwined his hand from Kurt's, balled it in a fist, walked casually over to Azimio and spoke.

"Taste the fucking rainbow, you homophobic ass!" he threw his fist straight into Azimio's jaw. Just as he was going to throw the next punch Kurt grabbed his hand and kissed him quickly on the lips. This calmed Blaine down until he was chilly.

"Baby, shh, calm down, he isn't worth it," Kurt said softly in his ears as Finn and Sam restrained Azimio from throwing his fists back into Blaine's face.

"That is enough, everyone! Kurt and Blaine go straight to principal Figgin's office; I will see you there in 5 minutes."

"What the hell did Kurt do?" huffed Blaine who had his hand around Kurt's waist.

"Azimio although his was of going about it was totally wrong was right PDA is not allowed in public schools," explained the teacher.

"What about Finn and Rachel or Mercedes and Sam who were making out 2 minutes ago? Huh, why aren't they being sent to the office," questioned Kurt thoroughly pissed off now.

"Principal Figgin's office now Mr. Hummel!" shouted the teacher.

"That's what I thought," added Kurt as he and Blaine stormed out of the class hand in hand.

"I am so sorry Kurt, this is all my fault I forgot we aren't at Dalton anymore it will just take some time to get used to, I am so fucking sorry Kurt I really-"

He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his once again, but this time more urgent and passionate.

"That was so hot Blaine, and everyone is just homophobes, because there were plenty of other people doing much worse than what we did and they are still sitting in French class, so please baby don't be sorry."

"I just want to be able to kiss my perfect boyfriend without worrying about consequences."

"I know honey, I know."

Once the little fiasco in principal Figgin's office was done Blaine and Kurt headed off to their other morning classes and thank who ever lived in the sky that it was lunch time.

They were walking down the hall when they saw Karofsky and Azimio walk up to them with the entire football team behind them, minus all the Glee guys. They all had their hands behind their backs.

"Welcome back to McKinley bitches!"

Before they even knew what happened 13 slushies were simultaneously thrown in their faces.

Kurt sunk to the floor in Blaine's arms and began to sob.

"Kurt honey get up; let's go to the bathroom over there okay. Shh it's okay! I've got you my love."

They made their way to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. They both sunk to the floor and sobbed in each other's arms.

It was going to be a long year.

They cleaned themselves off and changed into the clean clothes they knew to keep in their bags, and then headed to Spanish as lunch was already done when they both looked presentable enough to go back into the world.

Mr. Schuester took one look at them and knew something was wrong.

"Guys what happened?" he asked concern taking over his tone of voice.

Kurt was still unable to speak so Blaine spoke instead. "We got slushied by the entire football team at lunch."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Yah we will be fine, but Kurt is pretty shaken up about it."

"I promise you they will pay for this! I will go talk to Figgins after school. They will all be suspended."

"Thank you Mr. Schue."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly and true to his promise after classes ended before Glee the whole football team, minus the guys in Glee who didn't participate was suspended for 1 week.

They walked into the choir room and took seat in the back. They clasped their hands and began to chatter with the girls who were around them about their summers and who were with whom now.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. We have a new student who wants to join up. I'm sure you all know Blaine Anderson. So Blaine do you have something you can sing for us today?" said Mr. Schue.

"Yes Kurt and I have put together a duet if that's alright."

"By all means," stated Mr. Schue. Kurt and Blaine made their way to the front of their friends and stared into each other's eyes as the music began to play.

Blaine took the first line, and Kurt picking up on the second part.

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

_And I _

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever_

_(Ohhhhhh)_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

_I know _

_I know_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love_

_Oooh-woow_

_Boom, boom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Oooh, and love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be that fool _

_For you, _

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh you know-_

_I don't mind_

_And, YES_

_You'll be the only one_

_'Cause NO one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love_

_My love, my love_

_My endless love_

They music faded and they were so close at this point their noses were touching. They kissed softly on the lips and turned to face the club. Everyone even Puckerman had tears in their eyes as they could see how much endless love these 2 boys had for each other but no one seemed to understand that.

"Well I think it is safe to say that Blaine you are so in," said Mr. Schue who was also holding back tears.

Everyone clapped and the 2 took their former seats. They looked at each other and thought that maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
